poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Goes to Zootopia
Barney Goes to Zootopia is a Barney/Disney crossover. Plot Barney's friend Baloo takes him, along with Dipper, Mabel, Charlie, Vanellope, and Linus over to Zootopia, where the kids turn into animals in order to get in, and they all join a rabbit cop named Judy Hopps on the city's biggest crime case yet, which involves the disappearance of King Louie. Summary In the animal metropolis known as Zootopia, a little bunny girl named Judy Hopps does a play about her dream of becoming the first rabbit cop in the Zootopia Police Department. After which, Baloo and the Jungle Cubs congratulate her while her parents, Bonnie and Stu, suggest she takes on the family's carrot farming business. Meanwhile, a fox bully Gideon Grey teases her, but that doesn't stop Judy. Growing up, she becomes the most high-spirited if not successful student at the academy and moves to Zootopia after finally being assigned to the department. Meanwhile, at Dipper and Mabel's house, Vanellope, Linus, Charlie Brown, and Snoopy come by and while Snoopy hangs with Waddles, Barney comes to life. After a while, Baloo pops up telling Barney about Judy's acceptance into the ZPD, and that Louie has disappeared. After telling the five kids about Zootopia, the two of them add that there are no humans allowed there, so they have to turn themselves into the animal that best fits their personality, mainly by using their imaginations. When they get there, Dipper and Mabel have become monkeys (because of how silly they are), Vanellope becomes a cheetah (because of her energy and speed), Charlie Brown becomes a mouse (because of how meek and insignificant he is), and Linus becomes a turtle (because of how much security he is in need of). C.B. is upset because he's become the smallest in the group, and starts to feel uncomfortable around Vanellope, now that she's a feline... Baloo goes to talk to Nick, and... Judy tells Charlie Brown that just because she's given up doesn't mean he should, and then sings "Someday Charlie Brown"... Baloo and Louie return with Barney and the kids as a thank you. After they leave, Charlie reveals that thanks to Judy and her efforts, he's no longer worried about what will happen to him in the future, knowing someone does believe in him. Barney says how proud he is of Charlie, and lets him know that he himself believes in him as well, and they all sing "I Love You". After which,... After the credits, Bellwether vows revenge on Barney and the kids, where a mysterious figure appears, suggesting a team-up, revealing to be Shere Khan. After which, this credit appears: Bellwether (and other Zootopians) will return in ''Barney's Adventures of Sing'' Clips Used *Barney and Friends **The Alphabet Zoo (mostly audio) ** *Gravity Falls **The Time Traveler's Pig ** *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book (2016) *Jungle Cubs ** *TaleSpin ** *Wreck-It Ralph Trivia *Baloo and King Louie appear in their natural looks outside of Zootopia, but in their TaleSpin outfits when they're in Zootopia. *The animals the kids transform into to match their personalities are: **Dipper and Mabel Pines as monkeys (energetic, fun) **Charlie Brown as a mouse (nervous, gentle, meek) **Vanellope von Schweetz as a cheetah (eager, fast, energetic) **Linus Van Pelt as a turtle (insecure, timid) **other kids are rumored to appear *The Jungle Book's live-action remake where Baloo and Louie were respectively voiced by Bill Murray and Christopher Walken was released the same year as Zootopia, 2016. Idris Elba appeared in both movies voicing Chief Bogo and Shere Khan, which is one reason why the tiger doesn't appear in the movie, but is still mentioned. **Speaking of, the footage of savage Louie will be scenes of his live-action counterpart. *The kids will turn into animals again in Barney's Adventures of Sing, where they'll be joined some of the other kids, including Lucy, Taffyta, and the Friz Kids, and characters from Zootopia will also come in, including Bellwether who is seeking revenge. *The entire Jungle Cubs crew is present during Judy's play at the beginning, but only Baloo, King Louie, and Shere Khan (after credits) appear as adults. *The story's extended a bit so that Louie is one of the missing mammals, and the one before Otterton. *''Wreck-It Ralph'' and Zootopia are both released by Disney, and feature Alan Tudyk as a villain. At one point, a DVD features a parody of Wreck-It Ralph, entitled Wreck-It Rhino. *This adventure during the events of Barney's Adventures of The Peanuts Movie. Transcript: *click here Gallery Coming Soon!.png|Dipper and Mabel as monkeys. Coming Soon!.png|Charlie Brown as a mouse. Coming Soon!.png|Vanellope as a cheetah. Coming Soon!.png|Linus as a turtle. Category:Barney's Adventures series Category:Disney crossovers